Drabble Challenge
by thoughtsthatfester
Summary: 100 drabbles about the Lizzie Bennet Diaries
1. Drabbles 1-10

One: Jealousy

Unfortunately, jealousy had always been a part of Darcy's nature. He felt it first when his mother was pregnant with Gigi. He was jealous that someone was stealing his spotlight and taking away the undivided attention from his parents. When she was born and he saw his sister for the first time, his jealousy was forgotten.

When he thinks about it, part of him was always jealous of George Wickham, although he doesn't really feel it until Wickham has wormed his way into Lizzie's life. Wickham had always been good with the ladies and charismatic, but he never really cared. He didn't want to be with the girls that Wickham chased, but that was before Lizzie Bennet.

Two: Love

"I love you. I'm in love with you William Darcy," she tells him. He'd asked her if her feelings had changed since Halloween and they had. She was in love with him, "William. I think I knew it at Pemberley and I should have said something. I would have prevented so much heart ache, mine and yours."

"Shh," he said silencing her with a kiss.

Three: Passion

Their relationship lacked the passion of Lizzie and Darcy's. But that was okay. They were sweet, not sexy. She baked cookies and he drove her to work. They snuggled and watched romantic comedies. They made goo goo eyes on each other and they held hands. She would never be as passionate as her sister and Bing would never be as silently passionate as Darcy. Even when she and Bing were in their honeymoon phase, they would never be all over each other they way Darcy and Lizzie were on normal days. But that was perfectly okay.

Four: Dreams

At first his dreams involve her in bed. Sometimes they're other places, like the pool or up against the wall, but mostly she is in his bed. Eventually his dreams become more domestic. Sometimes they leave the bed and have breakfast. Eventually his mother's ring ends up on her finger. It should scare him, but it doesn't.

By the time he gets the nerve to tell her how he feels, he's imagined a thousand different futures for them. In his mind, he's already lived their future. They've shared an entire life already so there's no doubt in his mind that she'll want the same thing and that his dreams will become a reality.

Five: Betrayal

It feels like a betrayal. He knows that Darcy and even his sister were only looking out for him. He'd dated "gold diggers" before but had been too blind to see it until someone would drag him away. It had been for the best. He was too trusting of people, or so they told him, but he never saw trust as a bad thing. No, pulling him away from Jane wasn't the betrayal, but concealing the truth was.

Six: Forgiveness:

"Bing, look, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was wrong. I shouldn't have interfered."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course. I know I shouldn't interfere, but I have to tell you that Jane still has feelings for you."

"Are you sure?" he can't believe she'd want to be with him after what an ass he's been.

"Just watch Lizzie's latest video. She's not going to take you back right away, but she still cares deeply for you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, it's time for us to go back to Netherfield."

"Us? Bing, does this mean you've forgiven me?"

"Yes. And from what Gigi tells me, you have your own Bennet sister to woo."

Seven: Lust

The first time they have sex, they take their time. It's slow and passionate and in his bed. It's exactly what making love should be. And that's what you're supposed to do when you're in love with someone and they're in love with you.

But with the months and months of sexual tension (even when she thought she hated him, she could never deny how hot she was), it doesn't satisfy the love and lust they feel for each other. They're hot and heavy from the start.

They sneak away from family dinners to get in a quickie in the bathroom. They do it in the back of his car like a couple of horny teenagers. They do it hot and fast in the elevator at Pemberley Digital when everyone's gone home for the night. They do it in the pool in his backyard and on the granite countertop in the kitchen. They do it up against the wall in the foyer. They do it everywhere and all the time and they still cannot get enough.

Eight: Anger

His Aunt Catherine was angry, angrier than he'd ever heard her. She told him that Caroline had called her and told her how Lizzie had seduced Darcy, made him fall in love with her and tricked him into offering her a job at Pemberley Digital.

He's angry too. He's angry with Caroline for starting the rumor and angry with Catherine for believing it. His anger fades when she informs him that that harlot Lizzie Bennet refused to deny that she was in love with her nephew and desired nothing more than a position at Pemberley Digital. In that moment, his anger fades to hope.

Nine: Apologies.

"Lizzie. I'm sorry. Please open the door."

"No," she sobbed, "I'm mad at you."

"Come on Lizzie. Please. Let's just talk about this. Let me apologize."

"Fine," she opened the door, her tears red from crying and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Lizzie. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should never have brought your family into a fight. I'm an idiot and I was out of line."

"Apology accepted," she told him, "just don't do it again."

Ten: Lies

She should feel bad about lying to her mother, but she doesn't. She's barely engaged to Will for a day when her mother tries to start planning the wedding. She doesn't want a big wedding, she's never dreamed of one. She'd marry Darcy at city hall if she could, but it might kill her mother.

Instead, she plans the wedding on her own. She tells her mother they're planning on a long engagement while she takes care of everything. She organizes it all at Darcy's vineyard and invites everyone to what they believe in an engagement party. Only her father knows so he can walk her down the aisle.


	2. Drabbles 11-20

Eleven: Romance

She had grown up watching romance movies. She loved British period dramas set in country estates. She loved the charming country manners, fashions, and aesthetic. She believed in true, eternal love, and these movies were partly to blame. Growing up, she believed that she would fall in love only once, and marry only once, because lover and marriage were forever.

She was eighteen when she fell in love for the first time and had her heart broken days before her nineteenth birthday. She was a freshman in college and she fell in love. He was a sophomore with light brown hair. He used big words, read Russian lit _and_ he was cute.

She fell in love with him at coffee shops, diners, and book readings. She lost her virginity in his dorm room on a Wednesday night. She lived for their budding romance and it consumed her.

Over spring break, he cheated on her with his high school girlfriend. She cried for weeks. It was her first heartbreak. That's when she stopped believing in the permanence of love.

She still believed that marriage was forever, and she still watched her period dramas, but she grew careful with her heart. Only the truest love would ever cause her to marry.

Twelve: Marriage

She never dreamed of a big white wedding (that was always Jane's thing) but she dreamed of a happy marriage. She dreamed of someone tall and dark and handsome (a Colin Firth type) who respected her and loved her deeply. She dreamed of trips to bookstores, and coffee shops, and snuggling on the couch. She dreamed of buying a house together, just far enough from her mother, and eventually having children.

She never dreamed about the wedding because to her that didn't matter. A wedding lasts a weekend but a marriage lasts a lifetime.

Thirteen: Regrets

He wasn't going to leave Collins & Collins with regrets. He couldn't leave without telling Lizzie Bennet that he was in love with her. He didn't have a plan after that. She had to finish her degree and he had a company to run. They would be in different cities.

That didn't matter now. He would confess his feelings and they would figure it out. They had Skype and texting and calling. True love always has a way of working itself out in the end.

Fourteen: New Beginnings

"I want a new beginning," she told him with as serious a face as she could muster.

"I agree," he said, "hi, my name is Bing Lee. I just bought a house in town."

"My name is Jane Bennet, it's so nice to meet you. Welcome to the neighborhood, did you come alone?"

"No," he smiled, "I brought a friend. His name is Darcy. He king of comes off as a douche, but he's really just shy. He's actually a very cool guy once you get to know him."

"Oh, that's good to know. Will we be seeing lots of Darcy?"

"No, actually. He has to return to San Francisco."

"Oh," she said ending the act, "Bing, I hope we can be friends."

"I hope so too."

Fifteen: Fear

He's never been this scared. Not even when his parents died and he was left to care for his young sister. She was already a person. She could walk and talk and feed herself. She was basically a teenager, how much harm could he do to her then?

This was a new person, someone completely dependent on him to survive. This never person was a blank slate, not a thirteen year old sister. This new person was to be completely shaped by them. This baby, their new baby was all theirs. It was solely their responsibility not to screw him or her up. He's terrified.

He's supportive; he's excited, but he's terrified. When his son is placed in his arms for the first time, the fear is gone and he's consumed by a feeling of overwhelming love. He's still scared he's going to drop his son, but he and Lizzie, they could do it.

Sixteen: Reuniting

Bing comes back and he's sorry. He tells her he was an ass and an idiot. She missed him too.

They try to take it slow. They're trying to be friends. After a few dinner dates, they find things speeding up a lot faster than they should be. And things are good. They're not as heavy as Darcy and Lizzie (who could be?), but things are really good. Things are better than before.

She gets another job in L.A. and that's where they take their relationship, out of the watchful eyes of her mother. They'll return to Netherfield eventually, because there is an eventually. But for the moment, they're focused on the present, on reuniting.

Seventeen: Divorce

He was a child of divorce but surprisingly it hasn't ruined his view of love. He wanted the fairytale romance and the fairytale bride. When he saw Jane Bennet for the first time, she reminded him a Disney princess. He felt like a fairytale prince.

Eighteen: Memories

His house was filled with memories. Even after his parent's deaths, their memory was strong in the house. The décor, picked out by his mother, remained unchanged. In the years since they died, very little had changed (except everything else in their lives). Their stuff was removed from the master suite. Most of the clothes went to charity, with the exception of a few pieces that they kept. Gigi got her mom's Chanel bags and William got his dad's cufflinks. Gigi took her mother's jewelry and William got her engagement ring.

Nineteen: Compassion

She had always been a compassionate person. She baked cookies, did good deeds, and was always willing to help others.

It was her compassionate nature that led her to this moment. Lizzie had called her in tears. Her husband was in Hong Kong and she was having a miscarriage. Darcy had gotten himself booked on the next flight home, but Lizzie needed someone right now. She needed her sister.

When she got to the house, Lizzie was crying in bed. And Jane did what Jane did best. She put cookies in the oven, made a pot of tea, and climbed into bed with her baby sister. She held her as she cried, hugged her until her husband made it home. She was Lizzie's big sister and that's what big sisters do.

Twenty: Confusion

"Ugh come on, Lizzie. You have to come to Carters. I want to get you drunk. Ugh, marriage has made you so boring."

"Lydia, I'll come along, but you're not getting me drunk. I'm not drinking."

"Come on, don't be so lame. Just have a couple of drinks."

"No. I can't drink."

"What do you mean you can't drink?" she asked in confusion.

"I just can't, okay?"

"You can't dri- oh wait. Lizzie, are you pregnant or something?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not very far along and," she paused, "and this isn't the first time I've been pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, but we're just being careful."

"No, no, I understand. We don't have to go to Carters. We could stay in and watch a movie."

'That sounds really nice Lydia. Thank you."


	3. Drabbles 21-30

**Author's note: I have gotten the best reviews on this story. You are all wonderful. So much thought was put into them. I am floored by the response to this story. Thank you all so much.**

Twenty-one: addiction

Lizzie Bennet is addicting. Her videos are addicting. He pressed replay on the video once again.

He shouldn't be doing this. He's watched the videos each half a dozen times, but he's doing it again. He knows he screwed up, so he analyzes every second of her videos.

He's certain that he can quote them by now, but he keeps looking for something. She did, on more than one occasion, call him handsome. He finds a small comfort in that.

He has no idea how he was so blind, how on earth he could be so certain that she'd returned his feelings. He takes another sip of his scotch and presses play on episode 60.

Twenty-two: drinking

When his son turns 21, he takes him for a drink at the club. It's something that he never got to do with his own father.

He orders William a scotch even though he knows his son's preferred drink is beer.

"Dad, how do you drink this stuff? It tastes like gasoline," he asks abandoning his bravado.

"It's what my father drank. You get used to it. Would you like me to order you a cosmo?" he smirks.

"No, no, this is fine. At least it's not keystone," he jokes.

"I would hope you're drinking something better than that/"

"Most of the time. Don't worry."

"Good," he smiles, "and now that you're 21 I don't have to feel bad about sending you the family label."

He smiles, "I like that stuff. The first time I got drunk was off that stuff in high school."

"William," he half-scolds, "I don't want to hear about that."

Twenty-three: perfection

His six-year-old daughter was obsessed with perfection. She wants everything done just do. She wants her sandwiches cut into perfect quarters (with the crust cut off), her crayons are organized in the color of the rainbow, and her bedroom is perfectly tidy. In that way, she's just like her father.

She has binders full of her interests. When she sees an episode of _Say Yes to the Dress_, she starts to plan her wedding. Her grandmother is very proud.

"Daddy, when I get married you and Mommy are going to take me to Kleinfeld's to get my dress," she tells him one afternoon after flipping through her binder.

"Okay, Annie," he tells her.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. I am serious too."

"Okay," she smiles as she runs off to color code her bookshelf.

Twenty-four: broken promises

"You promised you wouldn't plan another trip without tell me!"

"It's your birthday. I wanted to surprise you."

"That's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

"I just like to have a say in my own life."

"You do, Lizzie. I just wanted to surprise you. Just enjoy this. We're at a romantic bed and breakfast in Derbyshire. I don't want to fight."

"Fine, but please ask me next time before you make decisions for me."

"I promise."

Twenty-five: commitment

"It's not that I'm scared of commitment," she tells him one night, her head on his chest, "it's just that I know what's going to happen when we do make it official."

"And what's that?" he asks, twirling his fingers through her hair.

"People are going to expect me to have a baby."

"Lizzie, you know I don't expect that. We don't need to have kids right away."

"I know, and I'm not talking about you. It's my mother, and even your sister. Gigi has been dropping hints a lot lately and Jane wants us to have kids close in age. I just don't want to have a baby until I'm thirty."

"That's fine Lizzie. I'd be fine even if you never wanted kids."

"I just want you to know that I do. It's going to be a little while. And you're going to be old."

"Thirty-four isn't that old."

"I know it's not," she smiles.

"Lizzie. When we make that commitment and have children, it's going to be because you're ready, because we're ready. Not because your mom or my sister insists."

"I love you."

Twenty-six: uncertainty

"Lizzie, do you think you could be pregnant?" he asks after she's thrown up for the second morning in the row.

"Oh," she says. She hasn't even thought that it could be a possibility. They had only been married for a little while and they were still being careful.

"Do you think it's a possibility?"

She nods.

"If you're uncertain, I'll run out and get a test."

"I think that's a good idea." She squeaks.

He leaves her on the bathroom floor and returns with a bag of pregnancy tests fifteen minutes later. She's still on the floor, and she's deep in thought. They take all of the tests. They're all negative.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm ready for a baby. We should start trying."

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely."

Twenty-seven: flashbacks

When she's home dealing with the Lydia fallout, she's kept awake by flashbacks of her time at Pemberley. She replays every second that she spent with him.

She knows she shouldn't torture herself, but she knows that he did. Sometimes she can fool herself into believing he still loves her, even though she knows it's not the truth. He might have when he asked her out before she had to leave. But things are too different now; they can't be together (even if he still loved her).

Even if he did still love her (which he didn't), she wanted, still wants, to work at Pemberley Digital. That's if he'll still have her. And she knows that he's too professional, too God damn professional to ever date an employee. So she allows the flashbacks to keep her awake.

Twenty-eight: emptiness

She feels empty inside and it's not just from the physical loss of the pregnancy. She had been so full of everything: of happiness, of love and of pure overwhelming joy.

She had thought she had found what she was meant to do, even more so than her work at Pemberley Digital. She allows herself time to grieve. She lets herself cry and then she tries to get on with her life. And she tells her husband that everything is fine (it's not). And she buries herself in work.

She starts a new project, orders more books for their library and she focuses on her husband. Her life is so full of everything: family, friends, work, but she still feels empty inside and each month, she prays for a plus sign to take away the empty feeling.

Twenty-nine: family

Family has always been the most important thing in his life. He never thought he'd be happier than the day he married Lizzie, but he is on the days each of his children were born.

He has four beautiful children. William and Thomas and James and Annie are what he's most proud of in life. They're perfect, and he doesn't just think that because he's their father; they have Lizzie as their mother.

Thirty: trust

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"So then let me order for you."

"Why do you always insist on doing that?"

"Have I ever ordered you something that you didn't love?"

"No."

"Then just me."

"William," she sighed.

"Elizabeth," he countered.

"Fine, you can order for me and surprise me. I can't order in French anyway.

He smiled, "as you wish."


	4. Drabbles 31-40

Thirty-one: innocence

Jane Bennet was the picture of innocence. She was never the older sister that Lizzie would ask about dirty slang or drugs or sex things – she had her younger sister (and the internet) to ask about those things.

Jane liked watching Mary Kate and Ashley movies and doing makeovers and giving pedicures. She baked cookies and gave good, motherly advice. Jane Bennet was basically Mother Theresa.

Thirty-two: fate

It was fate that she caught the bouquet and he caught the garter. According to the tradition, they would be getting married next. S

Fate brought them together time and time again. Fate kept bringing them together until the timing was right and they got together. Fate was on their side, their own personal cheerleader. Fate gave them all the time they needed, just enough for them to work out perfectly.

They weren't the next couple to get married, (Jane and Bing got that honor), but they did get married. And in the end, fate gave them their happily ever after.

Thirty-three: revenge

George Wickham didn't get mad; he got even. He had liked revenge even as a child. He had always been able to manipulate people into doing exactly what he wanted, starting with his parents.

When he got older, he could (literally) charm the pants off of anyone. He was a master of seduction and a master of manipulation and he always got what he wanted. And when he didn't, he would take it.

When even that didn't work, he would take revenge. His masterpiece was Gigi Darcy. He got revenge on her brother, physical pleasure, a place to stay, and in the end, he got a hell of a lot of money. George Wickham always got what he wanted.

Thirty-four: party

Bing knew how to throw a party. He threw the best parties in high school, in college and even after. Even his engagement party was a ragger.

After the official party was over, Bing and Jane and Lizzie and Darcy and Gigi and Lydia and Caroline and a bunch of Bing's (and Darcy's) college buddies went back to the house. They drank champagne from bottles and danced all over the house.

When Lizzie and Darcy were both giggly (yes Darcy was giggly) from the champagne they ran off to make use of a shower in one of the guest bedrooms. Everyone ended up in the pool, some of them coming from the roof.

A Bing party was a party to remember (even if most of the guests couldn't).

Thirty-five: death

After her husband's death, she downsized to a condo near her children (and her grandbabies). Although her husband's death had toned down her personality, she was a cool grandma, everyone's favorite grandmother. She liked that.

Admittedly, Bing's mother lived back east and didn't see a lot of her grandchildren and Darcy's mother was dead. She was a fun grandma. She always had cookies and lots of toys. She spoiled her grandbabies rotten.

She put all of her energy into her grandkids (and into getting Lydia a husband). It took the focus away from being alone. After all, she had gotten what she had wanted: rich son-in-laws and grandbabies.

Thirty-six: the day after

The day after Lizzie leaves, Gigi feels lonely again. She feels selfish to want her friend back, especially when she thinks about the reason she had to leave.

Today should be a happy day. William and Lizzie should be going on a date tonight. Gigi is certain she would have said yes. Lizzie and William are perfect, will be perfect together.

She's going to make sure she fixes everything. They're going to help Lydia and then William and Lizzie are going to go out on their date.

Thirty-seven: the night before

The night before Lizzie moves to San Francisco, she goes to all of her favorite places in town. She wants closure. Moving away doesn't mean staying away forever though. After all, her parents still live here. Lydia is here, and Bing has Netherfield. No, it's not that she's leaving home forever, she is just going to stop seeing it as home.

In her short time in San Francisco, she found where she was supposed to be, where she belonged. San Francisco is home; that's where she left her heart.

She took too many shots with Lydia at Carters and then looked up at the stars from her backyard. In a few hours Lizzie is going to be on a flight to San Francisco. She'll be back, but it won't be home.

Thirty-eight: lessons

As much as she resisted it when she was younger, she appreciates all of her mother's lessons. She was taught how to be the perfect housewife. It's the exact opposite of what Darcy expects her to be.

But sometimes, she likes to play the role. One night, when her boyfriend is working late she embraces what her mother taught her as best as she can.

She puts on a dress and heels and a few strands of pearls and cooks him dinner. It's nothing fancy, but she was always a good student, even when her mother was the teacher. It's a nice change from the pre-made meals and take-out, and he loves everything about it. It's a nice treat.

Thirty-nine: loneliness

She so lonely when she goes to school. She has a hard time making friends because she's not living in the dorms and none of the girls in any of her classes are very friendly.

When George comes back into her life, he takes away the lonely feeling. He's going to help her make the swim team, where she's sure to make new friends.

He takes her boring life, filled with class and homework and tests and essays, and he gives her meaning. She has someone to come home to and to talk to. She tells him about her days and he occupies her nights. She loves him and she lets him love her.

It's only a temporary fix. Because when he's gone, she's heartbroken and even lonelier than before.

Forty: cheating

Jane doesn't strike him as someone who would cheat, but that's what Darcy and Caroline are telling him.

Maybe it's karma. He found someone as sweet and kind and as beautiful as a Disney princess. And she cheated on him. It's all because he cheated on his girlfriend once in college. He was drunk and kissed another girl at a party. It's karma and it's his fault.


	5. Drabbles 41-50

Forty-one: losing

He had lost. Losing isn't something that usually happened to George Wickham, but Darcy had beaten. After all these years.

He has no choice but to leave the country. He thinks Thailand will be good for him. It's not his first choice, but he knows it's a sort of paradise and he cannot return.

That's the thing about Harvard: everyone is well connected. It wasn't hard for Darcy to pull from strings and get his name on a watch list. It was a good play, he has to hand it to Darcy; he was good.

Forty-two: rebellion

Neither William nor Lizzie had ever gone through teenage rebellion. Sure, Lydia displayed signs of it, and Gigi had a little episode, but they were pretty

Inexperienced with the whole concept. So, when James starts showing the signs, they aren't sure what to do.

He starts skipping school, so they ground him and take away his car. He still finds a way to sneak out. But, he manages to get good grades and excel at sports.

He's always been the most aggressive of their children, but he'd channeled it into lacrosse and ice hockey.

He settles down once his older brother is off to Harvard. He decides that he wants Harvard too and so he decides to grow up.

Forty-three: kiss

He's fifteen and a freshman in high school when he has his first kiss. Her name is Olivia and she's got strawberry blonde hair and lots of freckles. (She tastes like strawberries too).

She's very pretty and a British transplant. Her father has just gotten a job at the U.N. and he is her only friend. She's shy like him and he likes that. They spend afternoons curled up in the common room with mugs of tea. She makes fun of him for liking his tea too weak (he starts drinking it stronger and black) and he mocks her accent (that, she doesn't change).

They talk about their childhoods. She spent her summers in the Derbyshire countryside – he's never been. He spent his summers split between his backyard pool and hikes around their mountain house.

It doesn't work out in the end – they're too different and too similar at the same time. They bring out the worst in each other. She remains a loyal friend.

Forty-four: sex

"William Darcy. Are you taking me home?"

He frowned, "Yes, that was the plan."

"If you think you're dropping me off at the door with a kiss, you're wrong," she huffed.

"Lizzie, this is our first date."

"If you pull this chivalric chap on me, I am going to smack you."

"Alright, how would you like this date to end?"

"We are going back to Netherfield and having sex. Don't protest, because I know you've wanted this even longer than I have."

"I wasn't going to protest. I was going to tell you that is an excellent idea."

Forty-five: tears

Post-Pemberley, she cried too many tears over him. She kept them a secret. What right did she have to cry and be upset when George Wickham had emotionally devastated her baby sister?

She cried in the shower and cried in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. She cried for what could have been. She cried because she realized she loved him too late.

She cried because she should have walked into his office and told him how she felt and kissed him. She should have been as brave as he was, but she wasn't. She cried because she missed her chance.

Forty-six: forever

"Sometimes I think that forever won't be long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a very complex man Mr. Darcy. I don't know if forever is going to be long enough to figure you out."

"I'm not that complicated, am I?"

"You are. But it's alright. I'm looking forward to having forever to figure you out."

Forty-seven: summer

Their first summer together is quiet. They spend their days getting to know each other, learning everything there is to know. She knows she should be focusing on making other friends in San Francisco, but she cannot bring herself to leave his company.

They spend the first summer in each other's arms. On the weekends, when they can get themselves to leave their bed, they lie by the pool and read. Sure, Gigi and Fitz and even Lydia visit, but it's mostly the two of them. She thinks that she could spend the rest of her life in just his company (he agrees).

The following summer is filled with the chaos of Bing and Jane's New York wedding. But the first summer, the first summer is perfect.

Forty-eight: winter

One winter night, on the way back from a swim meet, James starts to cry.

"What's wrong?" his father asks, concern in his voice, "James, you swam so well tonight."

"I don't wanna swim anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you want to swim anymore?"

"It's boring. I want to play hockey."

"What brought this on?"

"Andrew started playing hockey last year and he tells me all about it. We watched a hockey game at his house last weekend. I want to play."

"Okay."

"You're going to let me quit swimming?"

"Of course, if it's what you would like. It's the middle of the season, but I'll try to find you a team. I never played hockey, but I watched a lot of it in college. I'll call Andrew's father about a team."

He smiles, "thank you Daddy!"

Forty-nine: Christmas

For William's first Christmas they go all out, even though he won't remember any of it. They put him in a tiny Christmas sweater and prop him up with their chocolate lab Artemis for the Christmas card.

They have a twelve-foot tree and decorate the house from top to bottom. It's filled with garland and ornaments and candy canes. Christmas music and the smell of gingerbread fill the air.

On Christmas day, they open presents and take loads of pictures. They day after, they leave for the mountains. William's first Christmas is prefect. It sets the precedent for all others.

Fifty: vacation

Their first vacation as a couple is to New York. Jane and Bing are there; it makes logical sense. The trip is only a few days, but that's enough. Lizzie missed her sister and he missed his best friend.

They wander the streets together and Jane and Bing show them their favorite places. They could do the same for them in San Francisco. They like New York, but San Francisco is home.

Jane and Bing are happy. It shows. They smile and cuddle and eat cookies and help people while navigating the big city together. Lizzie will never say it out loud, but she's certain that as happy as the two of them are, they don't hold a candle to her and Will.


	6. Drabbles 51-60

Fifty-one: moving

Moving across the country is hard, even when you have a wonderful man following you there. She is thousands of miles away from her parents and her sisters and her friends. She'll have no trouble making friends in New York – she is Jane Bennet after all: the sweetest girl alive.

Moving to New York is risky. For a girl who rarely takes risks – it's even bigger. She had been fine in L.A. but L.A. was close to home. L.A. was safe. She is ready for a change, ready for New York City.

She was expecting Lizzie to be mad or at least upset at her for leaving, but she wasn't. Lizzie was overjoyed. She was supportive. So was Lydia. Jane is moving on and her life is really beginning. Her life is on track and things feel right. She hopes so desperately for her sisters to feel the same way soon (she suspects Lizzie is almost there).

Fifty-two: park

He has to pull over in an empty parking lot. They aren't going to make it home – not when she's touching him like that from the passenger's seat.

It's not the first time it's happened, because sometimes, the wine makes Lizzie a little handsy and sometimes Will is too distracted to make it home.

They realize they're like horny teenagers, doing it in the back seat while parked in an empty parking lot late at night, but they can't bring themselves to care, or to make it home to their king sized bed.

Fifty-three: struggle

After all the struggle it took for them to get together – wrong first impressions, cruel words and harsh rejections, and the feeling that all was lost – she had hoped the universe would be kinder to them.

They had waited to get married, even though they knew that was where the relationship was headed from the very beginning. She wanted to get settled. She wanted to pay off her student loans. She wanted to prolong the time before her mother started seriously pressuring her about having children. And he was willing to wait.

When they struggle to get pregnant, and later, to stay pregnant, she wishes they hadn't waited.

Fifty-four:

If she's telling the truth, if she's being completely honest, she would tell you that she's liked Darcy for even longer than her liked her. He just loved her first.

If she were to tell you how she felt when she first saw him, she would say her heart raced and her breath hitched; he was hot. There was something dignified about him and it took a lot of confidence to pull off a newsie hat. She admired that.

But he didn't admire her. As much as she laughed at her mother's plans to marry her off to a rich, single man, she likes the idea of a man who knows what he wants in life and who is smart enough to make it happen. When she saw him lingering at a back wall, she thought for a second that she might have found a kindred spirit.

She groaned when she caught the bouquet, but her heart raced when he caught the garter. She quickly reminded herself that he thought her only decent enough.

If she's telling the truth, it's that he hurt her feelings and all the rest, the hating him, was punishing herself for feeling the way she did about him.

Fifty-five: mistakes

He's made mistakes. He has no problem admitting it. He misjudged her feelings. He failed at making a favorable impression on her. He insulted her family and offended her in every way possible.

But loving Lizzie wasn't a mistake. Even when it hurt (like when he watched her videos), he never regretted it. He couldn't control his feelings any more than he could control hers. No, loving Lizzie Bennet was not a mistake; she had opened his eyes and started him on the path to becoming a better man.

Fifty-six: pinky swear

"Lizzie, pinky swear to me that you won't forget about us when you're off in San Francisco with your mancake boyfriend."

"Lydia, I promise that would never happen. You can visit whenever you want. And it's not like I'm never going to come back here."

"Please just pinky swear, okay?"

"Okay."

Fifty-seven: college

From the time William was born, before he could even walk, he was dressed in Harvard gear. During his last college reunion, he wandered through the bookstore and ended up in the baby section. He promptly bought every onesie they sold.

When he returned home, Lizzie teased him for his choices, but she put them aside for their first child – due in only a few months. She laughed at his Crimson pride, but dressed their son in it anyway.

William (and their other children) were bound for Harvard. She had no problem with that (what parent would?" Her husband was proud of his family and proud of his school – and she had to admit, William looked really cute in crimson.

Fifty-eight: disappointment

It was becoming routine, the disappointment each month when the test read negative. She tried time and time again not to get her hopes up, but she failed each time.

Each month, she and Will would try. And then, when her period was later (it happened every month so she isn't sure she can classify it as late) they would go out and buy tests. They would sit in the bathroom, her on the edge of the bathtub, him on the counter, and they would wait for each test to come up negative.

The disappointment affected them both, although he was better at hiding it. He would comfort her and she would let him, but she knew it hurt him just as much as it hurt her.

Fifty-nine: crush

When Bing brought his shy, awkward and very hot best friend from for Thanksgiving, she developed a bit of a crush. William Darcy was everything she had ever dreamed about in a man: he was rich, smart, and handsome.

He had no interest in her. That didn't happen. Guys always wanted her. She was rich, hot, and smart. She always got exactly what she wanted, but not him. They did, however, become friends. And that was okay.

The crush grew over the next ten years, but it's only a crush. She's not in love with him or anything. Caroline Lee would never admit to loving a man who didn't love her back.

Sixty: coming clean

When he decides to leave medical school, he can't decide whom he wants to call. At first, he thinks to call Darcy, but Darcy will probably disapprove. He wants someone to tell him that everything is alright, that he made the right choice.

He doesn't want a lecture from his father about disappointing the Lee name or the snide comments from his mother. And he certainly doesn't want to hear what Caroline will have to say to him.

The only person he wants to talk to is the one person who probably won't talk to him. Jane Bennet would tell him that he made the right choice, not make him feel guilty. But, he can't call her, not out of the blue.


	7. Drabbles 61-70

Sixty-one: worrying

She worried. She as a worrier; it's what she did. It made her nervous to watch her eldest son dive. Will had assured her that it was perfectly safe, that he did it for years, but it made her nervous. She was scared that he was going to hit his head on the way down or miss the pool.

Watching James play hockey wasn't any better. She didn't like all the violence, didn't like the hits on open ice of the body checks. And don't get her started about the danger of having blades attached to your feet.

At least Thomas and Annie didn't give her anxiety over their sports. Thomas and William usually had their swim and dive meets together, so she would focus on Thomas in the pool instead of William flipping through the air. Annie's tennis matches were a nice change of pace as well.

Sixty-two: Changes

Her husband really appreciates the changes in her body due to pregnancy. Her breasts are larger, she's softer all over, and curvier, and she's horny all the time (well, hornier than normal).

After she gets over the first few months – the morning sickness and the general discomfort, she likes the changes too. For the first time in her life she can truly call herself voluptuous; she feels really sexy.

Sixty-three: ocean

His feelings for her are as deep as the ocean. He realizes that it's a cliché and he doesn't care. His feelings are the ocean and sometimes they're as violent, as powerful as the story seas. His feelings are not the waters close to shore that ebb and flow. His feelings are the bottomless depths of the deepest, darkest sea.

Sixty-four: controlling

At times, he'll admit, he's a little controlling. He's been a control freak since he was a child. It's always been a part of his nature.

When his parents die, the control issues are magnified. He has to control Gigi's life as well as his own. Part of it comes from his newfound responsibility and the other from his control issues. As he grows older and more confident he is able to let some of the control issues go.

He still, at times, will make decisions for Lizzie or try to control her, but it's a terrible habit and one that he is working on.

Sixty-five: tempter

For his icy exterior, he has a bit of tempter. Little things don't set him off in to a blind rage or anything, but his temper is terrible when provoked.

All it takes to set him off is a threat against any of the people he cares about. As far as triggers go, it's not a bad one to have. George Wickham is one of the few people to ever experience the full extent of his temper. Wickham himself would tell you not to cross William Darcy.

Because, William Darcy has felt the pain of loss, so he'll do anything in his considerable power to prevent himself from ever feeling it again.

Sixty-six: sick

William Darcy doesn't get sick often, but when he does, he goes down.

It's the second week of January when he gets the flu. Lizzie nagged him about getting a flu shot, but he never found (made) the time. Lizzie comes over after work after his secretary told her that he went home sick – not to tell him "I told you so", but to care for her ailing boyfriend.

She finds him on top of the covers, still in his clothes from work. His bowtie is only slightly loosened. She climbs up on the bed next to him and takes off his bowtie. He stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake. She continues with his buttons and then removes his shirt. He's feverish.

He stays in bed for the next week under the orders of Nurse Lizzie. She brings him homemade chicken noodle soup (okay, it's not homemade, but the old woman who owns the take out place makes it from scratch) and she listens to him whine about missing work.

She finds she rather likes taking care of her sick boyfriend – even if he is a terrible patient.

Sixty-seven: unrequited love

Unrequited love sucks. He struggled to find a more eloquent way to say it, but "sucks" is the only word that adequately describes the way it feels.

It's overwhelming: the longing, the self-loathing, the feelings of failure. It hurts, loving someone so fully and deeply and having them loath you just as strongly.

Sixty-eight: sunrise

When they're at his old family home in Newport, they get up early to watch the sunrise. It's so different than watching the sunset in California – there's something solitary about being awake at five in the morning.

Bing holds her hand in his while she sips her tea to fight the morning chill. She's distracted by the beauty of the sunrise when Bing gets down on one knee.

She drops her mug and it shatters, "Yes! Yes!" she tells him as the tears well in her eyes.

Sixty-nine: sunset

He takes her up on the roof of his vineyard (yes, he owns a vineyard) to watch the sunset. It has the best view on the entire property, the best view of all his properties.

They bring up a bottle of wine and drink the whole thing. It's probably a little bit reckless because they're on the roof, but they don't care. They remain on the roof until longer after the sun goes down, because that's what happens when the two of them start talking.

Seventy: snow

They get stranded in the mountains because of all the snow on their first Christmas as a couple. She apologizes profusely to her mother, but there is really nothing she can do to make it home. She's too tired from a previous week of skiing to be coaxed onto the mountain no matter how much he tries to convince her with talk of perfect conditions.

He spends a couple half days on the slopes, but even he tires of that. They pass their days by the fire, with tea in mugs, and old paperbacks. Eventually, he gets antsy and wishes to return to work. Lizzie gets cabin fever and they can't wait for someone to finally clear the roads.

The main roads have been cleared, but they haven't gotten to the smaller neighborhoods at the top of the mountain. They can go out their back door and be right now the mountain, so they are not a priority.

When they are finally freed, Lizzie swears she never wants to see snow again, but agrees to go the next year. Because, by then, she's forgotten all about the cabin fever and remembers only the nights in front of the fire.


	8. Drabbles 71-80

**Author's note: I'm nearing the end of the drabble challenge and I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that have been posted so far. For the last five drabbles, it is writer's choice. I am terrible at coming up with prompting words so if anyone has any requests I would love to write them. Thanks!**

Seventy-one: dancing

William Darcy is a surprisingly good dancer. The awkwardness of their previous dances had colored her opinion of his dancing skills. He was a very skilled dancer and he knew exactly what he was doing. His mother had put him in ballroom dance lessons when he was eleven – before school dances began.

When they finally got together, he set out to take her dancing. He had to redeem himself. She was blown away by how good of a dancer he actually was. She instantly blamed herself for the past failed dances, but it was really just his discomfort in social situations – partially because they had been strangers and partially because she was a beautiful woman.

Seventy-two: rain

She always loved the rain. It was the perfect excuse to curl up with a good book and a cup of tea. She would keep her pajamas on later than she should and stay curled beneath her comforter.

She would venture down to the kitchen for more tea and for crispy grilled cheeses. Rainy days were the perfect excuse to do the things (like getting around to read that book or start that TV show) that she wouldn't have had the time to do otherwise.

Seventy-three: airplane

They're on an airplane when her morning sickness begins. They're on the Pemberley Digital corporate jet, on their way to an unavoidable conference in New York.

She blames food poisoning (that's the official story) but they know what it really is. She takes over one of the bathrooms and remains there for the whole flight. She's miserable for the entire trip. She's happy, of course, with the pregnancy, but it really sucks in the beginning.

Seventy-four: concert

Darcy always preferred live music. He didn't always enjoy the crowds or the rowdy atmosphere, but true artists sound better live.

He had excellent taste in bands and took Lizzie to see some really interesting Indie bands. He also took her to see Springsteen, who was one of his favorites (even if he didn't like to admit to loving someone so mainstream).

Seventy-five: choices

Lydia made a lot of bad choices over the years. She's well aware of her reputation. Despite that, she only regrets a few of the choices she's made.

She should have worked harder in high school, like Lizzie and Jane, so she wouldn't have been stuck at community college. It would have been one thing if she had been there for two, like she was supposed to be, but she was 21 and should have been out of there long ago. She hated being around all the kids she hated in high school, especially because so many of them were younger than her and most of the kids her age were away at school.

She would have done well with a blank slate in college. She was never a good student, never really found anything she was good at, but maybe she would have found something if she had gone away.

She regretted not taking school more seriously even more than she regretted loving George Wickham.

Seventy-six: charisma

He always used his natural charisma to skate through life. Along with his looks, it made his life very easy. He was able to get what he wanted and manipulate people into doing things for him.

When people saw through him, he would find new friends. It wasn't hard for him to do. He made friends easily.

Seventy-seven: false hope

He didn't dare to get his hopes up while Lizzie was in San Francisco (at least not until the end). No hope was better than false hope. She hadn't warmed to him. She was merely being polite.

She was shadowing his company after all. She was friends with Gigi and Fitz. It was inevitable that their paths would cross. She was being professional. So was he.

Seventy-eight: misconceptions

For some reason, people have this misconception that she plays the piano. She's not sure why people think that, but part of her wonders if she should have played. Her parents never forced the piano or any other instrument on her, even if it was expected of her.

People also have this misconception that she's shy. That, she understands. She is quiet around new people. She had a hard time when she started college and it got worse after George Wickham. It takes her a while to open up to people (Lizzie Bennet is one of the few exceptions), but once she does, she is a ball of energy.

She is the exact opposite of her brother in that sense. He is always cool and collected, even if you get to know him.

Seventy-nine: happiness

He never really thought he would find real happiness in life. Sure, he got fulfillment from his company and his family and friends, but those things didn't make him really happy.

When he met Lizzie Bennet, he'd thought he'd found his first shot at true happiness. She was more intriguing that any woman he'd ever met and he could imagine a future with her.

From a young age, people told him that he would be an excellent father. He did a decent job with Gigi, but their parents laid the foundation. He thinks that one day, children could bring him happiness. Even if he couldn't have Lizzie Bennet, children would make him happy.

Eighty: online

The entire last year of her life is online and it's revealing, exposing. The entirety of her relationship with William Darcy is detailed in her videos. Well, that's what she'd tell you, but it's not true.

Starting with the letter, she's held out on her audience. She didn't reveal the contents of the letter because it was, in part, about Gigi – well, and there was something about the way he ended it that put a weird feeling in her stomach and made her feel warm.

She leaves a lot of their interactions at Pemberley out. She may have flirted with him a little (okay, a lot) and she didn't need to tell her viewers everything. They spent more time in his company than her videos suggest. This happens partially because Fitz and Gigi love to throw them together in the same room, and partially because she really enjoys his company


	9. Drabbles 81-90

Eighty-one: letters

Darcy started their tradition of writing letters. The first one may have been written in anger, but the rest are really sweet.

He writes her love letters and leaves them under her pillow before he leaves on business trips. He writes her letters on birthdays, anniversaries and other important milestones.

She writes him notes on post-its and scraps of paper and leaves them in paperbacks on his bedside table. She writes him notes inside hardcovers and on notecards that she slips inside his briefcase before he leaves on trips.

Eighty-two: abuse

She didn't like to talk about it – what George did to her. She still loves him and it really hurts. She's in counseling but it still hurts. A lot.

Lizzie keeps urging her to talk to Gigi Darcy. She understands exactly what it feels like to love and be loved by George Wickham and to have him gone in an instant. She probably could benefit from talking to her, but it's weird. She's her sister's boyfriend's sister. They'll be family one day (no one has any doubt about Lizzie and Darcy's future).

Eighty-three: awkward

William Darcy is awkward. Some people think they're awkward – saying the wrong things at the wrong times and all, but William Darcy is truly awkward. He is painfully shy and it's often seen as rudeness (which is partially is, because, let's be honest: Darcy is a bit of a snob).

The only place he's not awkward is in the boardroom. It's the only place where he doesn't say all the wrong things at the wrong times and insult everyone in the room. He can speak multiple languages and he knows all the global customs and how not to insult people in every country except his own.

Eighty-four: growing up

Growing up is scary. She misses the days when she could crawl into her father or mother's lap and forget about all her troubles. She wishes she could crawl underneath a blanket fort and play with her dolls.

She misses when homework was a worksheet instead of a thesis. She misses when things were easier – when her romantic entanglements weren't all over the Internet.

When she was little, she didn't have to worry about being sexually attracted to a man she claimed to hate. She didn't have to worry about sex tapes or heartbreak and everything was easier.

Eighty-five: distraction

William Darcy is a distraction. She can't focus on work when he's in the same room as her. He's a force of nature. It's like he has a gravitational pull. She can't help but drop what she's doing when he's near. She can't help it and she certainly doesn't always realize when it's happening.

Once they're together, she watches him like he used to (and still does) watch her. He's fascinating. He gets so lost in his work that he tunes out everything about him. He sticks his tongue out a little when he crunches numbers. It's the cutest thing she's ever seen. And she sees a lot.

Eighty-six: misery

Misery loves company, even if the company is Johnnie Walker Blue –

especially if it's Johnnie Walker Blue. He drinks to get drunk as he watches the videos. He never drank to black out in college, but he wouldn't be opposed to it happening now.

He'd like to forget the events of the day – forget he ever confessed his love to her, that she never rejected him, that there wasn't a series of videos detailing her hatred of him.

Eighty-seven: conversation

They need to have an honest conversation about their feelings. The only time they seem to be able to do so is under the guise of costume theater – verisimilitude, you get it.

It's weird, putting it on the internet, but so much of her life, so much of their relationship has been put up on the internet. It should be private but it also deserves to be public. The audience has a right to know. It would be cruel if she kept it from them.

Eighty-eight: yelling

Sometimes, things end with the two of them yelling at each other. They don't mean to fight, and it doesn't happen all that often, but sometimes their lively discussions get out of hand. Their fights always start over something stupid, something completely irrelevant.

Eighty-nine: patience

It required a great deal of patience to love William Darcy. He likes things just so and has dozens of control issues, the occasional occurrence of an inferiority complex, and a few annoying habits.

She loves him wholeheartedly though. No one else would be right for her. She loves him so much. She puts up with a lot, but so does he. She's a mess and stubborn and difficult. Neither of them mind. They love each other unconditionally and it's all consuming and overwhelming.

Ninety: rivalry

George Wickham was the driving force behind their rivalry. Darcy would have been able to go through school and life satisfying his competitive streak by competing with himself. But George brought his father into it. And if there is one thing sacred, it's a man's relationship with his father. Darcy had always looked up to his father, emulated him. William Darcy Sr. was the only thing that could have dragged Darcy into a rivalry, and George knew that.

Darcy would win in the end because that's who he is. He may not win every battle, in fact, he loses most of them, but he wins the war.


	10. Bonus Drabbles

**a/n: So I was finished with these drabbles, but I got a request from a reader and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

One hundred and one: tension

Charlotte was right when she said there was tension at Pemberley Digital. She felt uncomfortable when she was in the same room as Darcy, but not in a bad way. She isn't sure how she feels about him. There was tension between the Darcy she created in her videos ad the Darcy she sees as Pemberley Digital. There's also a lot of sexual tension. Even when she hated him, all those months ago, she never denied that she found him attractive.

She wished he never confessed his love for her because she could see herself hanging out with him, maybe casually dating him, maybe, eventually, seriously dating him. But, she knows she can't, not after that. If he didn't love her things could be different. She would never lead him on when she's so uncertain of her feelings and so certain of what his are, or used to be. So, she focuses on her thesis and tries to ignore that warm feeling deep in her stomach when they're together.

One hundred and two: honesty

They decide to be completely honest with each other for the sake of avoiding any miscommunication or misunderstandings.

"Please take off that tie."

"Why?"

"Because there is no way I'm going to make it through diner with my parents when all I want to do is drag you into the bathroom and rip your tie off."

"Why won't you talk to Caroline?"

"She was disrespectful to you. She shouldn't get away with her behavior."

"I know and you know that I don't like her, but I don't want to be the reason for the end of a friendship."

"You're not. Caroline deserves the silent treatment from me right now."

"Please promise me that you'll talk to her at Bing and Jane's engagement party."

"For you Lizzie Bennet, anything."

"William, please try not to get offended, but I think Edith is a stupid name. We are not naming our daughter Edith."

"But it's such a timeless, regal name."

"It is not a timeless name. It is a name for an old lady."

One hundred and three: undercurrent

Looking back, she's not entirely sure how she didn't notice it. There was always an undercurrent of manipulation in every interaction with him. But, she needed him and maybe that's why she didn't notice. She needed him and maybe he needed her too.

He loved her and he noticed her. He made the transition to college easier and he was a friend when no one else was. He took away the pain and the sadness from her life – even if he caused more of it in the long run. He nearly destroyed her in the end, but she loved him all the same.

One hundred and four: clarity

There has always been something about a long bike ride that gives him a sense of clarity. Whenever he is stressed or confused or upset, he'll hop on his bike and ride until his legs nearly give out. When he's done, he sees his problems in a new light.

It almost always works, except when it comes to Lizzie Bennet. He takes the longest ride he's ever taken and it still doesn't help. He's seen the videos. He knows that he completely misread every aspect of the situation. He still can't figure out how he possibly could have fucked up so badly.

One hundred and five: anguish

When Annie's heart is broken for the first time, she's certain she's never felt so much anguish. Her friends trash her ex and help her burn some picture of the two of them at junior prom. Her older brothers threaten to beat up her ex-boyfriend for her. Her Aunt Lydia offers to get her drunk on wine (hey, she's seventeen, which is almost eighteen, which means she would be legal in just about any other country, she justifies). Her Aunt Gigi takes her out to dinner but she starts to cry over the appetizers. Her mother sits with her while she cries, rubbing her back and telling her that everything will be okay.

Nothing helps, until finally her father makes her clean herself up and takes her out for ice cream. They sit, parked in his car, and he tells her about his experiences with heartbreak over the years. He tells her that he knows how she feels. He, like her, loves with his whole heart and he knows how it feels to be crushed over a relationship. But he tells her that it will get better. And it does.

One hundred and six: promise

"Hey Lyd, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course nerd, what is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she says tucking her feet beneath her on the couch. She's staring out at the San Francisco skyline with an expression that Lydia can't read.

"Oh," she moves closer to her sister on the couch, "are you happy about it?"

"If it's real then I am. Lydia, I'm scared to take a test."

"Have you ever taken one?"

"Loads, but they've all been negative though. I don't want to get another negative."

"Lizzie. I didn't know that you were struggling. I don't even know you were trying."

"We are, we have been. We're been having a hard time."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to sit with you when you take the test?"

'That would be really nice Lydia."

One hundred and seven: secret

It's wonderful and exhilarating, having a secret so large. Being engaged is a happy even, but being secretly engaged is hot. It's not like it changes much. They live together after all and they both knew it would end in marriage. The promise of the future makes everything so real and it's a little bit scary, but mostly exciting, and she's not sure if she can bare all the joy she feels.

There will be time for wedding plans, and her mother, and Gigi, and picking out bridesmaids dresses with Jane, but for now, it's just the two of them. It's their secret.

One hundred and eight: realization

She's not sure when she comes to the realization that she wants to marry him. One day, while on the phone with an investor, she catches herself doodling Elizabeth Darcy on her legal pad. Next, she finds herself studying him in his sleep trying to figure out which of his features their children will inherit. It doesn't scare her at all, not in the way she thought it would.

It happened gradually, much like falling in love with William. She wants to be Elizabeth Darcy (or Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy, depending on if it's vital for business to maintain her brand with her last name) and she wants to have his children. She wants to spend the rest of her life with William Darcy.


End file.
